Memeulous
|Twitter = Twitter |other_media = Instagram Twitch |joindate = 5 Sep 2014 |years_active = 2014–present |sidechannel = |subscribers = 3.7 Million+ }} George Arthur Andrew '''(born: July 10, 1998 21), better known online as '''Memeulous, is an English YouTuber known for his commentary and let's play funny moments videos. Discussing why he named his channel “Memeulous”, he stated that he received the name by mixing 'meme' and 'fabulous' together, although he revealed that he was initially going to call his channel "Memetastic" but the name was already taken. He is particularly known for his Club Penguin videos, in which he plays Club Penguin (often with fellow YouTuber Joshy) while providing a running commentary. Other videos involving different games have been uploaded by Memeulous that follow the same format. He lives in an apartment in London with fellow YouTuber ImAllexx. They were evicted in between February 18–24, 2019 due to a dispute with neighbours about noise (which was talked about in detail in ImAllexx's "Internet Sensation" Podcast). In ImAllexx's video "The Strangest Fitness Influencer", uploaded February 6, 2019, one of their neighbours is actually seen knocking on their door and complaining at the end of the video - they were evicted after this incident. Memeulous and ImAllexx frequently collaborate, usually reacting to videos. YouTube career MLG Parodies George was commonly known for his MLG parodies, which was what he started off his YouTube channel with. Two of his first videos, Harry Potter and the Noscoper's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Memes, became very popular. Within 6 months, both received 2,300+ upvotes on Reddit. Over the next 10 months, he continued to upload montage parodies interspersed with gaming videos, but has since grown away from that; moving mostly into commentary style videos. Current Series He has a monthly series called Last Month This Happened (LMTH), in which he talks about important or interesting events that have happened on YouTube, or the general internet, over that month. This was stolen from WillNE's popular series This Week On The Internet (TWOTI), in which he concludes what has happened on the internet that week. This is often treated as a joke on both channels. He also frequently collaborates with YouTubers such as WillNE, ImAllexx, James Marriott and Joshy. Memeulous also has a series in which he gives strangers money for comedic favors. In one video with his friend WillNE, Memeulous leaked his bank information and email address so the video was re-uploaded due to an "editing mistake" he made. Other Videos As well as playing games such as Roblox and Club Penguin (and his LMTH series), Memeulous also makes videos in which he reacts to certain videos, photos and other material and/or discusses it. Often, he will discuss a certain topic and react to multiple videos and photos to do with said topic, sometimes joined by another YouTuber. This is often done over background footage of gameplay and rarely involves a face cam, although on the rare occasion that he does appear on-screen he wears sunglasses, a hat and a bandanna covering his nose and mouth to conceal his identity. The same is true on his social media accounts, where all photos of him are either taken from the neck down or have his face concealed with sunglasses, a hat and a bandanna. This is done to conceal his identiy, as he has stated that he does not want to be recognised in public. Category:Online Associates Category:YouTubers Category:Males